dailygracefandomcom-20200215-history
Draw My Life
'Draw My Life '''Videos are a rather odd trend on YouTube where people make videos of themselves drawing their lives. Grace Helbig has made one. The video was uploaded to the Daily Grace channel on the 3rd of April 2013. Video Recap The video shots a whiteboard placed on a wooden table we can see graces hands drawing and sometimes we also see her dog moving on the side of the screen. The video starts with grace telling the viewers why she chose to do this video: ''"Today, I decided to do The Draw My Life Tag. Mostly 'cause so many of you wanted me to do it and 'm afraid if I don't do what you want me to, that you'll find out where I live and be like AH, I'm gonna hurt you but then when you get here you'll be like Oh, I'm a chicken, not gonna do it" while writing Draw My Life... and drawing Whoopi Goldbergs ''face saying "Good luck child" on the board. Helbig draws how she was born on September 27, 1985 and then she writes "What have I done" above her mother's head as if her mother was having second thoughts after giving birth. then she draws two nurses coming up to her mom and she writes one of the nurses saying "Did you name her Gloria?" Because there was a giant hurricane happening named Hurricane Gloria that night, and all the news reporters wanted to know if anyone named their kid Gloria. Grace draws her family starting from her mother, her older brother John, herself and Tim, then she draws her dad next to her mom at the end. she then goes on to writing names under them starting from John and ending with her dad. she moves her hands away from the drawing for a second, and then she comes back to draw a line between her mom and dad saying that they had a divorce when she was young that didn't affect her and her brothers much writing above their heads "2 Christmases!!!". Grace draws her mom and dad and then draws a man next to her mom and a woman next to her dad saying that her parents got re-married after couple of years from the divorce, her mom to a man named Bill and her father to a woman named Maureen. She draws a thumbs up and says that she supports these second marriges. then she goes on drawing two buildings and writes on the first "School" and the other "New School" and then she draws herself under the first school and herself again under the second school, her second self saying "ok." she comments that they moved from Woodbury highschool to Woodbury Heights which made them sound rich but really they only got a new house with an extra half bathroom. the next drawing is of herself with a tail, then she erases her smile and draws a frown and some tears coming from her eyes and then she draws two girls who resemble her friends saying "Ew." she writes the words HIGH SCHOOL and then draws her self next to a girl. she says and writes the girls name "Rachel". saying that she a Rachel had lots of fun doing comedy related things. and then she writes "yay!" above her head. she writes under the girl "Jokes Jokes Jokes". she draws her self with a tail again adding a middle finger to it's tip and erasing her smile and drawing a frown and then she draws two guys with the words "Ew." above them. she writes the word COLLEGE and a crossed circle with two dollar signs in it saying that she got a scholarship into college. Grace says she was very happy in school because it was in New Jersey which was one step closer to newyork. she then goes on talking about classes she took in college including Acting and screenwriting. grace next talks about internships saying that she did 5 at MTV'' and 1 at Conan O'brien. ''she says that the reason she was accepted is because she faked her adviser's signature. alongside internships she was also teaching tennis and working as a server at applebees ''"I'm what you call a workaholic". she then says that her tail was drinking too much, it got boobs and was showing them to everyone and was hanging out with the wrong guys. she then graduated alongside her tail and her friend Michelle and they moved to the big city (Brooklyn). there they lived in a bad apartment with a "drug lord landlord named Toni" who would ask them for money all the time "It was great". Grace talks about going to a theater called The Pit where she was able to make people laugh once a week on stage. she then got a job at MTV which she quit to work as a waitress, so she can have a career in comedy. Grace's tail wasn't paying rent and was yelling at grace all the time. Grace saved the money from her job as a waitress to buy a Mac and post videos online about living in Brooklyn with Michelle. after that My Damn Channel called Grace and asked her if she would work for them which she accepted and which resulted in the making of Daily Grace. Grace's tail was again yelling at grace, doing drugs and hanging with the wrong crowd so when she saw an add for doctor zizmore she called him. she met up with doctor in an abandon warehouse in queens where he cut her tail off. she then we\ Category:Daily Grace Videos